Endometrial ablation and other transcervical procedures have historically been performed in an ASC (Ambulatory Surgery Center) or hospital operating room setting, where intravenous sedation or general anesthesia is readily available. As medical procedures migrate to the physician's office, these forms of sedation are less desirable. A local anesthesia is most desirable, since no anesthesiologist is needed. However, with respect to transcervical procedures, a para-cervical block (PCB) or intra-cervical block (ICB) can adequately anesthetize the cervix and most of the uterine corpus, but typically does not reach the fundus of the uterus. Various formulations of topical anesthetics have been instilled into the uterine cavity, but their absorption, for example into the endo-myometrial tissue, can be inadequate.